


Snippet # 39

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [39]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between massive egos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet # 39

Klaus slid behind the wheel of his Mercedes and heaved a deep sigh. "I am getting drunk tonight," he announced as he started the engine.

"I thought your father handled it quite well," Dorian said as he settled into the passenger seat.

"He neither had a stroke nor challenged you to a duel for debauching his only son. Is that well?"

"_Debauching._ I like the sound of that." Dorian smiled, looking out the window. "Now we just have to tell my family. I hope they handle the news so well."

Klaus glanced away from the road for a second to frown at his lover. "But they've known what you were since you were a child."

"Yes, but I've married beneath me. You're only a baron."

This time, the Major took his eyes off the road for an entire two seconds. One second wasn't enough for a proper glare.

Despite his exalted rank, the fourteenth Earl of Gloria slept on the sofa that night.


End file.
